The Scarlet Kunoichi
by Sakucherryblossoms
Summary: Sakura's brother is in a dangerous gang known as Akatsuki. When the Akatsuki get two new members Sakura finds herself interested in both of them. But she know's the rules; Akatsuki are not allowed to date each other's sisters. And while Sakura is desperately trying to understand her feelings for the two, what the hell is happening with the rival gang Sound? NarutoXSakuraXSasor
1. Chapter 1

I really do know I should be updating current stories that I have not updated for _ages_ but I just can't, sorry.

This is a new high school fic. It's about a girl who has an older brother in the dangerous gang known as Akatsuki. Funny thing is she doesn't mind this one bit, infact she actually has her own gang called the Scarlet Kunoichi. The members of the gang all have siblings in the Akatsuki. What happens when two new members join the Akatsuki, and Sakura finds herself interested in both of them? Nothing good because that's breaking the rules of the Akatsuki... and everyone knows no one can break the rules of the Akatsuki and get away with it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU SNEAKY LITTLE BRAT!" I heard from the house doorway. What a great way to start the morning Kisame; thanks for being such a great older brother.

"I'll see you after school Fishface!" I called from the driveway as I stuck out my tongue. I guess I wasn't much better as a younger sister, though.

Ignoring anymore of his protests, I jumped in our red camero, and sped off to school.

--

I'm sorry, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Sakura Haruno. My brother is Kisame Haruno. He is a member of one of the most gruesome gangs on this side of Konoha river. The gang is called Akatsuki, and it is feared through out the Fire Country.

Being a sister of said gang definitely has its perks.... you'll see what I mean in a second.

--

I slowed down once I hit the school parking lot; I easily found a parking spot and parked. Getting out of the car I sighed as I heard someone rapidly approaching me.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" ugh... great; just who I need.

"What do you want, Karin?" I asked as I glared at the red haired girl. I couldn't see what my brother saw in her... what an idiot.

"How's Kisame!? Aw I miss him so much!! I can't believe I haven't seen him in like two months!" Karin said with a sad face. I ignored it and began walking inside. So maybe Kisame realized she was an annoying little bitch... I'd have to give him a hug later. "Has he talked about me at all?"

I kept ignoring her as I walked inside. I walked toward my locker and smiled lightly when I spotted one of my friends already waiting there for me.

"Ah, Temari," I said to my sandy brown haired friend. She always had her hair tied up in four pony tails and always wore our black biker jackets.

--

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention me and my friends are kinda in our own gang... ha ha sorry about that.

--

I always wore mine too; it signified we were ones that should not be messed with. "Aw, what's a matter Pink?" Temari asked with a smirk on her face. "Day too rough for ya already?"

"Hell no," I said as I opened my locker. "Kisame's just had something stuck up his butt for the past few days."

Temari smirked. "Don't worry about it kid. I hear they're getting in fresh meat at the beginning of this month."

"Really now," I asked. It was a good thing Temari's brother was also in Akatsuki; she always knew what the gang was up to. "I guess that does make sense."

"Yeah, but lets start heading to art," Temari said with a smirk. "I can't wait to see our dear bipolar blonde."

"God fucking damn it!" Temari and I heard from the hallway. We both smirked and turned our heads to see another one of our friends.

"Hinata," I said while smirking. "Leave the kids alone, will ya? We got art class to go to."

"Fine," Hinata muttered as she glared down the unfortunate freshman that had ran into her. "Fucking freshmen."

"You need to stop hanging out with Hidan," Temari added as all three of us began walking.

Hinata stuck out her tongue as the three of us arrived at our intended destination. "You're just jealous my brother has a hott ass partner."

"Ew," I said with my tongue sticking out. "I think not."

"Well if you think about it, Itachi is pretty hott," Temari said as we entered the classroom.

"Come on Temari," I said with unbelieving eyes. "Not you too."

"You're just grouchy because your brother is paired with Deidara," Hinata said with a snort.

"Shut the fuck up," I muttered under my breath.

"Now who's spending too much time with Hidan?" Hinata asked with a smirk.

"Speaking of our little bipolar blondie," Temari said, "Deidara!!!"

"What the hell do you three want?" Deidara asked as he began to mold some clay. He was unbelievably feminine looking. Long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"When is Ino going to visit?" I asked trying to be as innocent sounding as I could.

"Oh hell no," Deidara said without even looking up from his clay. I sat down next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. "Like hell I'm going to let you corrupt my baby sister."

"She's the one that corrupted us," Hinata said while placing her head on Deidara's free shoulder. Temari stood in front of Deidara glancing at him with pleading eyes.

"Pwease?" All three of us asked as once.

"NEXT WEEK!" Deidara yelled as the three of us ran to our table smirking.

"How can someone give information out so easily when they're supposed to be in a gang?" Hinata questioned loudly.

"Yeah... I guess I wouldn't trust Deidara with very many secrets if I was Akatsuki. He's such a loud mouth," I added in.

"I know... how could they trust him?" Temari chimed.

"WELL THEY DO OKAY!" Deidara yelled while turning around. "THEY TRUSTED ME ENOUGH TO LET ME KNOW KISAME AND I AM GOING TO BE GETTING NEW PARTNERS! Ha, so there."

The three of us giggled in the back of the room once Deidara had figured out he let something slip.

"God damn it," he muttered as he turned back toward his clay molding.

I smiled as I turned back towards Temari and Hinata. "Seems like your brother might still get a cute partner, Pink," Temari said with a smirk.

"Shut up Temari," I said as the bell rang.

"Aww, what's biting Pink?" A raven haired teen asked as he sat next to us. Sasuke. He was hott; too fucking hott to actually be straight... it was a damn shame.

"Shut up Sasuke," I said as he smirked at me.

"She's just whining about her brother not having a hott partner," Hinata chimed in.

"Fuck you," I groaned as Sasuke began to laugh.

"It's not my fault Itachi's got a fine partner," Sasuke said with dreamy eyes.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Temari boinked Sasuke on the head. "That's my brother you're talking about."

"Ow," Sasuke whined and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "That hurt Temari-Chan."

"Why is this pussy even in our gang?" Temari asked as she looked passed the pouting Sasuke.

"Hey I'm tough!" Sasuke said as he flexed his muscles. "And don't forget incredibly good looking." He added with a smirk.

"I didn't invite him," I said with my own smirk. Sasuke looked at me with a glare.

"You know if I was straight you would so want me," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That has nothing to do with anything," Hinata commented as the classroom door flung open. The whole room jumped minus Hinata, Temari, Deidara, and myself. Yes, Sasuke jumped.

"Morning Maggots!" Our cheery art teacher greeted us. I smirked. I couldn't help but love the fact Anko was a complete bad ass... 'Maybe I should introduce her to Kisame...'

"I need your attention," Anko said as she stood at the door. "We got two new students. Be nice."

My interest was peaked when I spotted an Akatsuki sweatshirt from the hallway. The person's hood was up so I could not see his face... but he was Akatsuki.

"This is Sasori," Anko said as the one with the hood stepped into the room. "No hoods."

Sasori brought his hands up, and the hood slowly fell back in place.

"Oh Gods," Sasuke groaned next to me; I almost had to agree. Sasori was a red head with piercing almond eyes. His red hair went a little below his ears, and his almond eyes seemed almost void. He appeared to be fit, but his expression was completely cold and emotionless. The perfect weapon for the Akatsuki.

"And this is Naruto." Anko said as the next teen entered through the doorway. I almost chuckled when I heard Sasuke suppress a moan.

Naruto had shaggy blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. He had amazing blue eyes that seemed a little warmer that Sasori's; not by much though. Naruto was also wearing an Akatsuki sweatshirt.

"Find a seat, and shut your traps," Anko said as she set her head on her desk. "I have a killer hangover, and if anyone wakes me up it's detention for the rest of the year."

I watched as Sasori and Naruto both found seats quickly next to Deidara. I idly wondered who my brother's partner was going to be... either way I would it would definitely be a "hott guy."

I sighed as I glanced back over to Sasuke. "Sasuke shut your mouth," I said with a smirk. "You're going to start catching flies."

His mouth remained open and his eyes remained on Naruto. Hinata sighed as she closed Sasuke's mouth for him.

"You pretty much lucked out on this one, Pink," Temari commented as she took out her cell phone. "They're both fine."

"I still think Hidan is hotter," Hinata commented under her breath as she stood up to grab some paper. I followed her, as we quietly slipped from the back of the room to the front. We both grabbed a piece of paper, her first then me. I turned around only to have someone bump into me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked as I turned around to glare daggers at my unsuspecting victim.

"Chill woman," an unknown voice said to me. "I was just getting some paper."

It was Naruto; he was even hotter up close. "Well you don't have to fucking touch me to get some paper," I said as I passed him. I looked back to see him smirk as he watched me walk back to my seat.

"What was that?" Temari asked me motioning over to Naruto, who had conveniently started heading back to his seat.

"He touched me," I muttered as I grabbed a pencil from my bag. "Just because he's Akatsuki doesn't mean he's going to be abel to push me around."

Just then, my attention was drawn over to the three Akatsuki members. I saw Naruto motion towards me with his head, in a nodding motion; Deidara followed his gaze. I saw Deidara shake his head; that seemed to catch Sasori's interest as he looked up, and began to smirk. I just ignored it as I went back to drawing.

I sighed when the bell rang. Hinata and I nodded towards Sasuke and Temari as we headed opposite directions.

"Whatcha thinkin about, Pink?" Hinata asked me as we entered Diversity Studies.

I smirked as I saw Deidara enter the room. "I think I'm going to go have a talk with our favorite member Deidara," I said.

"Deidara," my voice almost sang. I saw him cringe; it made me smirk. "How was art class?"

"NARUTO'S GOING TO BE KISAME'S NEW PARTNER!" Deidara said while sitting down. "LEAVE ME ALONE."

I snickered as I went back to my seat. This year was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello friends :) I thought you would all like it if I updated, so i did.

Because a reviewer asked this of me; here are all the brothers that are in Akatsuki with their sisters

Sakura----Kisame

Temari----Kankuro

Hinata----Neji

Ino--------Deidara

Tenten---Hidan

Konan----Zetsu

Sasuke---Itachi

other members include

Pein, Naruto, Sasori

Sorry to Tobi lovers; I'm writing another story that I will hopefully post soon. That has lots of Tobi in it; or it's going to :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I just smirked as Sasuke and I jumped in my car. School was over, at least for us it was. We decided to skip from lunch on; Hinata and Temari were going to meet us back at my house later.

"That blonde kid in class today," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Naruto? He's a hottie. I envy you, Pink."

I snorted as I drove faster. "Don't even go there Sasuke," I muttered while taking a sharp left turn. "Besides... Kankuro _is _Itachi's partner. Don't even try to tell me you were joking with Temari today."

Sasuke's face lit up with a bright red blush, and he turned toward the window; I smirked in victory. "You know Temari also has another brother," I said knowingly. "He's got red hair... teal eyes... he almost looks like Sasori; only more your type and he has-"

"Saku, stop!" Sasuke all but whined as I turned into my drive way. I chuckled as I put the car in park, and turned off the engine.

"You're just being a baby," I commented. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at me in response; I had to snort. "You want me to bite off that tongue?"

Sasuke's tongue quickly retreated back into his mouth as we opened my front door. " 'Same," I called into the house. "Sasuke and I are home."

"Kitchen," a very masculine voice grunted. I nodded to Sasuke, and we both entered the kitchen. I wasn't surprised when I found several other Akatsuki inside the kitchen; I just nodded toward them and jumped on Kisame's back.

"I knew you wouldn't stay with that slut for long!" I grinned happily as I clung to his back. "Thank God you're smarter than that."

"Oh, you mean Karin?" Kisame asked with a shark-like grin.

---

It was hard to believe he was my brother; we looked completely different. Kisame was tall and "buff" as he like to put it, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

I on the other hand was medium height with pink locks and emerald eyes .... lets just say I looked like my mom while 'Same looked like my dad.

---

"Of course I mean Karin," I said. I hopped off Kisame's back. Looking around I noticed a few Akatsuki sitting next to my kitchen table. I smirked, and walked over to the table. "Your hair looks especially shinny today Neji."

"I'm not in the mood today, Saku," the tall long haired Hyuuga responded. He wore an Akatsuki sweatshirt along with black skinny jeans. He had long dark hair, and white eyes like Hinata's.

"Hinata almost beat the crap out of some one today," I told him absent mindedly. I grabbed a strand of his hair and braided it.

Neji had a smug smile tugging his features. "She did, did she?" Neji smirked. "That's my little sister."

"You do anything today?" Kisame asked me as rubbed my pink locks in a playful manner.

I smirked remembering the incident during art. "Deidara."

I heard a snicker from my left, and I held up my left hand. His hand slapped mine. "You're such a bad ass, Saku," Hidan said with a smirk. "Seriously."

"And you're a bad influence on Hinata," I said with my own smirk. I let Neji's new braided strand drop, and smiled knowingly at Hidan.

"Why are you a bad influence on Hinata, Hidan?" Neji asked as cracked his knuckles. Hidan turned a glare at me, and my smirk widened.

"Lets just say her vocabulary has widened," Sasuke said speaking up from beside me. I let out a laugh as Neji leaped toward Hidan. Hidan dodged, and ran to the other side of the kitchen table. Sasuke and I sat on the kitchen island and watched.

"Really Saku," Kisame said from next to me; he had a large grin on his face. "You're such an instigator."

"You know you love it," I said as I leaned against him. I glanced around the kitchen. "Where's everyone else?"

"Itachi and Kankuro are with Leader and Zetsu," Kisame said with a sigh. He glanced toward the clock. "I think they should be finishing up shortly; Deidara should be getting here soon."

"Along with Naruto and Sasori," I chimed. Kisame sighed and nodded.

"I didn't think it would take you that long to get it out of Deidara," Kisame said. "I don't know why Leader trusts him with secrets anymore."

"Neither do I," a new voice sounded. I smirked and tipped my head toward the door. "And it doesn't help the fact that your sister knows Deidara like she knows the back of her hand."

"It's not my fault," I said with an innocent look on my face. Sasuke and I leaned our heads against one another and smiled widely. "We're innocent."

The orange haired man chuckled, he walked over to me and ruffled my hair. 'Nice try, Saku," Pein said. Walking behind him, there was a black haired teen. His face was emotionless, and he was rather pale.

"Zetsu," Kisame greeted him with a wave. Zetsu nodded back in acknowledgement. "How was the meeting?"

Pein scowled causing me to become slightly concerned. "Sounds trying to enter our territory again," Leader said informing Sasuke and I. "…They're planning something; I know it."

I glanced over to the kitchen table to see Neji sitting casually; his legs crossed. Behind him Hidan sat glaring; he had a black eye under his silver locks. "When's Tenten coming to visit, Hidan?" I asked trying to break the tension in the room.

"She should be here today, actually," he muttered, while still glaring at Neji. Neji's eyes softened lightly; I was barely able to detect it.

"And Konan?" I asked Zetsu quietly. He nodded his head, and Sasuke squealed.

"Yay!" Sasuke let out a squeal. "Ino's going to be here soon, and then Konan and Tenten too! That means we'll have pretty much everyone here!"

"You mean all the girls," A masculine voice commented as it entered the kitchen. Sasuke pouted at said voice, causing him to chuckle. "You know I'm only kidding, little brother."

"What took you so long?" Kisame asked glancing over to Itachi and Kankuro. Itachi had long black hair and crimson eyes. Kankuro's hair was a chocolate brown, and he had dark eyes.

"Itachi was driving," the brunette muttered. "You know Itachi never goes over the speed limit."

"Unnecessary risks," Itachi muttered under his breath as he sat at the table next to Neji. Kankuro soon followed, glaring lightly at the older Uchiha.

I smirked at the two, and then jumped off the island. Sasuke followed, and then I waved to the rest of the group. "Send Temari and Hinata up when then get here."

"Sure thing," Itachi said with his own wave. I sighed, and Sasuke and I slowly trudged up the stairs to my room. "What do you think's going on with Sound?" I asked Sasuke as we entered my room. I shut my door and then headed toward my bed. Sasuke was already sprawled out laying on it.

"Pein is never wrong," Sasuke said seriously. He sighed and switched positions on the bed. "Sound is probably after something the Akatsuki have."

"I wonder if we can help," I said thinking quickly. "I mean most of Sound do go to our school… we could spy on them and what not."

Sasuke nodded. "I think we should talk about this with the rest of the group first," Sasuke said. "We can't make decisions on our own."

"Yeah yeah," I muttered as I watched Sasuke jump off my bed. He walked over to my stereo and turned it on. Fumbling with the radio for a few seconds, he found a song that he liked and turned it up louder.

"I love Crossfade," he said as he started to sing.

"Dork," I said as I mumbled the words with him. A sharp knock was heard on my door, and I opened it quickly. "What?"

"The music is too loud," the blonde said with a smirk. "Nice room ya' got here."

I just rolled my eyes and let Naruto enter my room; behind him Sasori silently followed. "What are you guys here for?"

Naruto found a comfortable spot on my bed before turning to me; the smirk was still in place. "Leader wanted us to tell you to turn the music down," Naruto stated. "But I wanted to see what you were doing."

"What does it look like?" I asked indifferently. I noticed Sasori's eyes following me as I crossed the room; in fact Naruto's eyes were following me too.

"It looks like you're bored," Naruto said teasingly. "And it looks like you need some entertainment."

I walked over to the stereo where Sasuke was still singing; he had not notice Sasori and Naruto had entered my room, and he was singing loudly. I turned the stereo down low, and Sasuke glared at me.

"What was that for, Pink?"

"Pink, huh?" Naruto said as his smirk widened. "I guess it fits; I think I'll call you it."

"My real name is Sakura," I said with a glare.

"That fits too," Naruto said as he walked toward me. I stood my ground, and Naruto stopped a few inches in front of my face. "You're a lot prettier than your brother."

I heard Sasori snort from behind Naruto. Naruto glared back at Sasori, and backed up a few steps. "We'll see you a little later, Sakura," Naruto said before heading toward the door.

Sasori bowed his head slightly and followed Naruto out the door. I heard Sasuke let out a gasp of breath once the door had closed. "How could you embarrass me like that!" He yelled as he practically tackled me.

I let out a tiny snort. "You shouldn't have been singing like that then," I said from under Sasuke.

My door kicked in suddenly, and Temari and Hinata walked in. Temari walked passed us and headed for the bed while Hinata stopped to shake her head.

"And here all this time I though Sasuke was gay," Hinata said with a smirk.

"Shut up Hina!" Sasuke yelled. He quickly got off of me and sat down on my computer chair. "I am gay."

I just chuckled lightly and sat up. I noticed Temari's questioning look on her face. "What's wrong Tem?"

"What were Naruto and Sasori doing up here?" Temari asked as her questioning look turned into a smug one. "Were they up here to see our dear sweet Pink?"

"Sasuke had the music up too loud," I deadpanned as I watched Hinata sit next to Temari silently; she too had a smug smirk on her face.

"Sure, Saku," Hinata muttered.

"Ino, Tenten, and Konan are coming here soon; I think within days," I said getting down to business. The girls nodded (I include Sasuke in with the 'girls' comment) and I sighed. "Sound is acting pretty sketchy… I'm concerned. We will slowly start watching their members, and once everyone get's here we will start a full out investigation."

Temari smirked at me and whipped a fake tear from her eye. "That sounded so professional Sak."

"Shut up, Tem," I said as I leaned back on the ground. Glancing over to Hinata, she was unusually quiet. "Did you notice Hidan's eye?"

Hinata nodded, her face was morphed into anger. "Stupid Neji," she muttered dangerously.

"Hidan likes pain," Temari said from next to her.

"And did you see Neji's hair?" I asked both of them with a smirk. "I don't even think he knows it's braided."

Hinata sighed and nodded. "I guess," she said. "So when should Ten get here?"

"About now," I said as my bedroom door burst open. It revealed a brunette teen with chocolate brown eyes. She had her hair tied up in two buns on the top of her head.

"What up people?!"


	3. Chapter 3

He he he... hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update; I can't help but be caught up in one of my other stories right now. I figured I would try to update all my stories more, and not just one in particular; so here you guys go; An Update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Tenny," Sasuke stated as he wrapped one of his arms around the brunette. "The girls were picking on me, again."

"You probably deserved it," Tenten stated with a smirk as she punched Sasuke in the shoulder. Sasuke let out a squeak, and flew back into the computer chair.

"But it really is nice seeing you, Ten," I said as I walked up to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "How's Mist High treating ya?"

"Hell of a lot worse than Konoha High would be," Tenten said with a sly smirk. "That's why Hidan is transferring me there."

"Alright!" Sasuke pumped a fist into the air; obviously the earlier incident completely forgotten.

"You've heard about Sound then," I asked quickly while sitting down. "I'm assuming Hidan wants to keep you as close as possible in case anything were to happen."

"I know they're planning something…" Tenten muttered while sitting down next to me. "We'll have to wait for Konan to arrive before we can come up with a plan."

"Well wait no longer, girlies," A voice stated while my bedroom door collided with the wall, again. Before us stood Konan.

"Bout damn time you get here," Temari called from her spot on my bed. Konan smirked before leaping towards the bed; her own body landing on top of Temari's with a soundless thud.

"It's not my fault Zetsu didn't want me here," Konan stated while grinding her butt into Temari's back.

Temari groaned loudly in pain causing Konan to chuckle. "Why doesn't Zetsu want you here, Konan?" I asked with mild interest as I moved to close my door. I was about to shut said door, when a hand prevented me from doing so.

"Leader says you're being too loud again," a sly voice said from the hallway; I groaned as Naruto slid through my door. "I was sent up here to quiet you ladies down."

"And how are you supposed to do that?" Tenten asked questioningly as she moved to jump atop Temari's body as well. Tenten smirked victoriously when she heard another groan of pain escape Temari's lips.

Naruto didn't say anything as he walked towards me slowly. My eyebrow raised slightly, but I didn't say anything as Naruto's body stopped in front of me. Without even a word, Naruto grabbed my by the thighs and lifted me until I was sprawled out over his shoulder.

"Naruto!" I screamed as he sprinted out my door. "What the hell?"

I heard Naruto chuckle as he increased his speed; I screamed out louder in frustration. I then noticed we were starting to head down the stairs; I growled as Naruto practically leaped down the stairs with me still in his grasp.

I could tell Naruto was heading toward the kitchen, and I refused to be carried into that room in such a way. Before Naruto could walk through the entry way, I sent a strong punch to his back which caused him, and myself to fall over.

"Ow," Naruto muttered as he glared at me lightly. Smirking, I stood first, and walked into the kitchen before Naruto even stood.

"You wanted to see me Pein?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Ignoring the glare I could feel Naruto send me as he also walked into the kitchen, I headed towards the fridge.

"…No…" Pein said with a bit of confusion in his tone. "I sent Naruto upstairs to quiet you ladies down…I did need to talk to you all, however, I was going to do it later."

"Oh, really?" I questioned as I shut the fridge door. Walking over to Naruto, I looked him straight in the eyes before I poked him in the forehead. "Dobe."

"Saku," Pein's voice held a slight playful tone to it. "Be nice to the new recruits."

"Hai, hai," I commented with a smirk. Grabbing my water bottle I had just gotten out of the fridge, I sat on top of the island again. "You want us all down here to talk about Sound?"

"No," Pein said with a sigh. "I figure you will be able to relay the message. Starting tomorrow all of the Akatsuki members that still attend Konoha High will be surveying Sound members and their activities."

"We assumed that was the most rational course of action," I stated with a nod. Jumping off of the island I smirked. "You do understand you will not be able to stop us from helping, right?"

"I am well aware of that, Saku," Pein said with a nod. It was funny really; none of the other members had talked since I entered the kitchen; they all appeared to be slightly worried… hm; _I wonder what that's all about_. "That is why I talked to the members and had all their sisters transferred to Konoha. The more people here the better.

"If one of us or a member from your group find anything suspicious with any Sound members," Pein said before I was able to exit the kitchen. "This will be the start of a war between us."

"Righto, Pein," I said while giving him a scout's salute. "We'll be starting the case tomorrow."

Walking back up the stairs, I was more then excited for tomorrow to begin; it had been a while since Pein had assigned us a mission.

Opening my bedroom door, I sweat dropped at what I saw before me. Sasuke had taken out my easy-bake oven from the closet (I thought I had found a fairly good hiding place for it; obviously I was mistaken), and he and Konan were baking small cupcakes for everyone.

Instead of Tenten sitting on Temari's back, their position had been switched, and Temari was the one chuckling evilly while jumping on the brunette's back.

Hinata sat nonchalantly on my computer chair while she held one of Hidan's extra scythes in her hands.

"Um… hey guys?" I stared questioningly on the scene I had entered upon. At least Ino hadn't been here yet; it definitely would have been worse if Ino had been there. "What's going on here?"

"You know, the usual," Konan commented back to me with a smile. Hearing a bing from the over before her, Konan's smile grew and she quickly took the cupcakes out from the oven.

Sasuke cried out as he tried to pop one of the cupcakes in his mouth; his whole mouth was burnt because of the attempt. "So I talked to Pein," I said while watching my friends again.

"What did Pein want?" Temari asked while bouncing on top of Tenten's back.

"Sound is definitely up to something," I said as I sat down on my floor beside a crying Sasuke and a snickering Konan. "Surveillance; that will be our first mission."

"But we don't go to your school, Saku," Konan stated with a frown. I smirked at her, and patted her cheek.

"Sure you are, Konan," I said with a snort. "I talked to Pein and he said he wanted everyone on this case; even Zetsu didn't object when Pein told me downstairs."

"Alwight!" Sasuke did another fist pump as he tried to speak with a burnt tongue. I stared at him, and couldn't help but laugh at the pathetic teen before my eyes.

"Why is he in our gang again?" Temari asked while walking over to sit next to us. Sitting down pretzel-styled, Temari grabbed one of Konan's cupcakes and ate it greedily.

Looking back to where Tenten lay, I laughed slightly as the bunned brunette lay unconscious on my bed; obviously Temari had a little too much fun.

"I dunno," Hinata stated while setting her scythe next to my computer table. Walking over to the group, she too sat down and began to eat some easy-bake cupcakes. "He's kind of a fucking pussy."

"Language my dear Hina-Chan," I fake gasped with a smirk. Hinata looked to me and quickly stuck her tongue out.

"She really has been spending too much time with Hidan," I heard Neji sigh from outside of my bedroom. Glancing over to the door, I smirked as he entered. Watching his eyes scan the room, they fell on the unconscious Tenten.

"Whatcha looking for, Neji?' Temari asked in a knowing tone. Neji raised his eyes questioningly before shaking his head.

"Um, nothing," Neji said while walking over to the circle of girls, and Sasuke. Grabbing one of the cupcakes, he nodded towards Hinata. "We should be leaving, Hinata."

"Righto," Hinata stated with a smile. She stood and grabbed the scythe from my table before bowing slightly to us. "See ya later!"

"Since Hinata left, do you think we should leave too?" Temari asked questioningly before sighing. I shook my head and grabbed another cupcake.

"Hina's gotta go home to see her father; that's it," I said as I bit into the cupcake. "The rest of the guys will probably just sleep downstairs; you guys can just chill and do the same."

"Sounds good to me," Konan said with another smile. Putting in more cupcakes into the easy-bake oven, the blue haired girl sighed. "Do you think we should talk more about the mission we will be carrying out tomorrow, then?"

"That seems appropriate," I stated with a nod. Heading over to my computer, I turned it on, and loaded up some pictures. "I don't even think you or Tenten know all of the Sound members; Sasuke wake Ten up."

Swiveling around in my chair, I turned around just in time to see Sasuke scream in Tenten's ear. "NEJI'S HERE AND HE'S NAKED!"

Tenten's head immediately flew up, and her eyes flew open. "Where's naked Neji?" She asked desperately; I could only chuckle.

"Ten, get over here," I said before Tenten could beat up Sasuke. "We're reviewing some of the Sound members."

"Don't believe I'll forget about this, idiot," Tenten stated while walking over to my computers. Loading up some pics, I sighed before clicking on the first picture.

A picture of a long, creepy, black haired male came up on my screen. The male had yellow eyes, that appeared to be in slits. "This is Orochimaru; he will most likely not be at the school tomorrow because he has graduated, but he is the leader of the Sound gang."

I saw Tenten and Konan both nod; this was the sign for me to continue. Clicking next, a picture of a silver haired man with glasses appeared. "This is Orochimaru's second in command; Kabuto. Kabuto is a senior at our high school, and runs things for Orochimaru while he is away."

Clicking next a picture of six people popped up on my screen. All of them looked fierce, and terrifying, but I sighed and identified each person.

"These six are known as the Sound Five; I know, really original. They're Orochimaru's greatest weapon… I think it's sad really, but whatever. The person all the way to the left is Kimimaro; he is Orochimaru's third in command. The one next to him is called Jirobo, and the two next are Sakon and Ukon; they are twins and count as one in the numbering of 'Sound Five.'"

"But then it should be called Sound Six…" Sasuke said while turning his head questioningly. I just snorted before punching the top of his head.

"You already know about them, stupid," I said with a sigh. "I'm doing this for Konan and Tenten. The girl next to the twins is called Tayuya, and the teen next to her is Kidomaru; these six all go to our school, and also counting Kabuto, we will be working surveillance along side Akatsuki on all of them."

Standing from my chair I glanced into each of my friends eyes before asking, "Any questions?" I knew I would receive none. "Then we will split up into our usual groups tomorrow: Sasuke and Temari; Tenten and Hinata, and Konan and myself."

"Why am I always stuck with the idiot?" Temari asked with a slight huff. I smirked at her before answering.

"Your brothers are partners, you can be too." I stated. Walking over to my bed I sat down on it before I sighed again. "Everyone get to bed; tomorrow will be the first time we have had a mission in a while."

I saw all my friends nod, but then I noticed Sasuke's pout. "But what about Konan-Chan's cupckes?"

A bing sound interrupted my response, and I heard Sasuke cheer loudly. Sighing again, I chucked a pillow at the raven haired teen before laying my head down to get some sleep; tomorrow would definitely be a trying day.


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello faithful readers : ) I hope you're ready for an update; sorry it took me so long. Here's another chapter, and I hope you're starting to see where things are falling into place : ) if not just sit back and enjoy the story as it goes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

It was different entering Konoha High; it was always different when we had missions. Walking down the hallway, I was beside Konan. The groups I had split the girls into last night were ones that we were all very familiar with; they were the ones that we had become accustomed to.

Walking slowly down the hallway, I stopped at my locker. "Target is in sight," I muttered while taking my jacket out of my locker. Putting it on, I sighed slightly; it always felt good to put on my jacket again.

"Three meters to the left," Konan calculated while leaning her head against the locker beside mine. Konan and I probably looked bored to the people around us; they didn't know how focused we were on Kabuto. "He is aware of our presence."

"He wouldn't be Orochimaru's number two if he wasn't," I commented with a slight sneer. Sighing slightly, I slammed my locker shut just in time to see our target approach us.

"Good to see you Sakura-Chan," Kabuto stated with a feral grin as his eyes glanced over my body. Noticing Konan next to me his smirk grew. "And you as well, Konan-Chan. I say, it has been far too long since I have last seen the two of you together. Is there a specific reason you are here today, Konan-Chan?"

"Beat it Kabuto," I stated with a slight glare. He was trying to bait me somehow, but I didn't know what kind of information he was trying to get out of me. Either way, his interest on Konan and myself would not bode well for our observation operation.

Kabuto smirked and his body stepped closer to my own. Ignoring his lecherous gaze, I continued to glare at him. "I would very much rather tap it, Sakura-Chan," the male practically purred into my ear.

I couldn't help the snort that escaped my nose as Kabuto spoke. "Are you serious?" I asked him as his body seemed to keep getting closer to my own. "A two year old could come up with a better comeback then that."

Kabuto's breath was on my cheek as his body finally stopped an inch away from my own. "A two year old could come up with a better come back, Sakura-Chan," Kabuto agreed as his mouth moved closer to my ear. "A two year old wouldn't act on it, however."

Glaring, my knee seemed to move on it's own accord. Stabbing itself in the direction of Kabuto, he startlingly managed to escape a crushing blow. He smirked slightly at me, as he managed to land a few feet away.

It was strange; the last time Kabuto and I had last fought each other, he was not this fast. This would be something my brother would have to look into…

His smirk quickly turned into a tight lipped frown as I felt an arm wrap itself around my shoulder. Turning my head slightly, I was met with crimson locks before I heard a voice.

"Not a wise decision," Sasori commented from beside me. The red head looked so calm, but, even though Sakura did not know this male well, she could still see some tensed up anger within his eyes; his body was also more stiff than usual.

Deidara stood a few feet in front of me, and glared at Kabuto. The two had seemed to come out of no where, but I was sure they would be around as well; they were probably on the same mission me and the girls were on. Sasori continued, "Attacking an Akatsuki member's sister…"

"I would never attack Sakura-Chan," Kabuto spoke with a slight smirk as he eyed me. The smirk almost caused me to flinch; there was something disgustingly sweet about the smirk that was on Kabuto's face. "Sakura-Chan enjoys all the attention I give her; attention that I will not stop giving her. In fact, we were just-"

"You were just leaving, yeah," Deidara commented from in front of us. The blonde seemed a little more irritated than usual; this was probably about Ino's upcoming arrival. Kabuto's eyes mischievously danced over my figure and it grossed me out.

"Sure thing," Kabuto stated with a smirk. "I'll see you later, Sakura-Chan."

I glared as the silver haired boy walked away from our small group. "What an ass," Deidara commented under his breath; I could only nod my head in agreement.

"You need to be more careful, Saku," Deidara said while stepping a few feet in front of me. "Kabuto seems to have got it out for you, bad."

Sighing, I looked to the red head beside me as he kept his arm draped nonchalantly across my shoulder. Raising an eyebrow, I looked up questioningly to him.

"We're walking you to class," Sasori commented as he started walking. I glared at the red head beside me as he started walking me to my class.

Shaking my head, I knew this would not do. I was in my own gang for shit's sake; I didn't need to be walked to class like I was still in kindergarten.

Smirking slightly, I accidentally moved my foot in front of Sasori's own. My slight movement seemed to catch Konan's eye, because she was smirking beside me. A second later, my foot had tripped Sasori, causing him to fall gracelessly towards the ground.

I smirked in triumph, until the hand on my shoulder tightened, and he pulled me down towards the ground as well. Scowling, I landed on top of the red head with a slight thud.

"Interesting," Sasori stated from below me as a smirk appeared on his face. Was it the fact that I had tripped him so easily, that he had called me interesting, or was it something else?

Smirking to the red head below me, I just shook my head and tried to stand. I couldn't however, because Sasori's hands gripped my waist, and kept me in place on top of him. I raised an eyebrow at Sasori, but he still did not let me go.

Narrowing my eyes slightly, I looked down to the red head and glared. His light brown-almond eyes were staring up at my face. His eyes met my eyes, and for a second, I almost forgot where I was.

"Sasori?" Deidara asked from a few feet behind us. Sasori seemed to shake his head lightly, and let go of my waist. Standing, I took a few good steps away from him before turning to class.

"Let's go, Ko," I said to the blue haired girl. She raised an eyebrow at the nickname, and probably at the position I was just in, but I ignored it.

"Yeah, okay Saku," Konan stated with a smirk and a mischievously glint in her eyes. "We'll see you in art, boys."

Before I heard them respond, Konan and I walked to our class. I did not understand the red head, but I didn't care at the moment. We had our mission objectives to worry about, and then maybe, just maybe, I could think about him.

XxxX

It was time for art class once again, and I needed to check in with the rest of the gang. There were only so many people we could investigate at a period of time, but hopefully the girls had found more information than Konan and I did.

Sitting down next to Sasuke, I turned and raised a questioning eye. Sasuke's face was buried into his arms, and he was groaning. "Why me?" Sasuke asked while sounding completely pathetic.

Sasuke usually was never upset. Poking him on the shoulder, I watched his tear-filled eyes look at me pathetically. I sighed. "What's wrong, Sasuke-Chan?" I asked with a slight frown as I patted the top of his head.

"Why do I always have to be the one to follow the girls!" Sasuke glared at me, but then shuddered. "Tayuya… she likes me."

I couldn't help the deep chuckle come out as I looked at Sasuke. "Is that seriously it, Sasuke?" I asked with a smirk. I looked to Konan who had sat in front of us, and had turned herself around to listen to our conversation; she too, was smirking at Sasuke.

"You have it better than I do, Sasu," I said with a shake of my head. "At least Kabuto doesn't show an interest in you."

"Yep," Konan said with a small smirk. "He saves all his affection for Saku."

As this was said, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata sat down next to us. "That's nothing," Temari said as she smirked towards Sasuke. "Kabuto's gone after you all the time, Saku. Poor Sasu-Chan had never had a woman like Tayuya go after him before. She's a little more aggressive."

"She pinched my butt," Sasuke moaned with another frown.

My eyebrow was still raised, but I just shook my head. "And here I thought everyone knew Sasuke was gay. But onto the next subject; did we obtain any critical information?"

Temari was the first to speak out of the group. "Well, we did hear Tayuya say something about an upcoming meeting for the Sound gang; I didn't hear when it was though."

"So did we," Hinata said coming into the conversation. "The twins were talking about it. I guess it's sometime tonight at their base," Hinata said with a frown. "We did not get the specific time either, but at least we know the date now."

"I guess that's a good step, Hina," I said while I watched Konan write down all the information in a journal; it was easier to just give Pein the journal at the end of the day, instead of talking to him for hours.

Looking over to the rest of the classroom, I noticed that Naruto was missing, as was Sasori. That made me curious; usually partners usually never separated when there was a mission.

Standing, I walked over to Deidara. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked; I was in no mood to tease Deidara today. Deidara probably found this as strange, but so did I.

I mean, earlier today shouldn't have bothered me. I have dealt with Kabuto throughout high school, and I didn't understand why his earlier threat was making me feel like something horrible was going to happen.

"Sasori and Naruto were called back to base," Deidara stated while looking at me. The blonde's blue eyes held some concern. "Sit down, Saku. Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, Dei," I said with a frown as I looked back to my friends. "I just have an inkling in my gut... I think something bad is going to happen."

"And when you feel like something bad is going to happen, it usually does," Deidara sighed with a nod. Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he frowned before standing "I'll call Leader-sama."

With a nod, I walked back over to my gang. Sitting back in my spot next to Hinata and Sasuke I paused to think.

What would Sound's objective be, and how were they going to try and obtain it? If I could answer both of those questions it would greatly give us the advantage; it was strategizing time with my team.

"We have two questions we need answered," I stated while Konan once again took out the journal. "We need to know what Sound wants, and how they are going to go about pursuing this goal."

"Okay," Tenten said from beside Konan. "Firstly, don't we know that Sound wants to take over the Akatsuki's territory?"

I nodded. "But it could be more than that too," I said while leaning backing back in my seat while I pondered out loud some more. "Their goal might be as big as destroying the Akatsuki all together; that wouldn't surprise me."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but before he could speak, Temari did. "I don't know if Sound could be that ambitious," Temari stated with a shake of her head. "But then again, I don't really know how smart Sound is; I've never given them much thought before."

Sasuke decided to speak then. "Could there be a reason they're challenging the Akatsuki now?" he asked, and I couldn't help but snort.

"Since when do you ask good questions, Sasuke?" I asked him before shaking my head. "There has got to be a reason; they must think they have a fool proof plan, or must have gotten much stronger. The last time Akatsuki and sound fought, Akatsuki was the winner by a long shot."

Konan sighed. "I wrote this all down," she said as she closed the notebook. "What are we going to do next?"

"We're going back to surveillance," I said with a small frown. "It's not much, but it seems like all we can do for now. Try to get as much information as you can, so we can report it back to Pein. In the end, I really want to give him information he can use."

"We all do," Konan said with a small smile that made me smirk.

"Thinking about Leader-sama, Konan-Chan?" I couldn't help myself; I needed to be in a better mood. At my question, Konan's cheeks turned a soft red, and she glared at me before wearing her own smirk.

"Why? Are you thinking about the position you and Sasori were in earlier, Saku?" Konan asked while winking. "Cause, I know I would be. You were on top of him and all and-"

"What?" Sasuke squealed like a fan girl; I couldn't help but shudder at the sound, and the thought. Sasuke was going to go Fan-boy on us, and I didn't think I could handle his girly-ness. "Oh my Kami! Saku!"

I shuddered again, but sent a glare towards Konan. "I fell."

"Yeah," Konan nodded adding a little more explanation. "Right on top of Sasori. You actually looked pretty comfy there."

Sasuke let out an excited whoop, and I glared toward Konan. "Really?" I asked her. "Did you really have to say something in front of this one?"

I looked to Sasuke and sighed. Slapping him in the back of the head, Sasuke yelped, causing me to smirk. "I love being the leader," I sighed while I watched Sasuke grab his head.

Suddenly, I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. Looking at the caller I.d. I stood from my seat and walked towards the door. I answered when I reached the hallway. "What's up, 'Same?"

I heard a grunt on the end of the other line, before he answered. "We're having a meeting," Kisame said. "Get everyone back to the house."

"Alright," I said with a slight smirk; I would be skipping the second half of classes again. "See you in a few."

Walking back into the classroom, I nodded towards the girls who all understood. I watched them stand before walking towards me. Looking to the teacher, I sighed before giving an excuse. "Family emergency."


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet Kunochi 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Turning off my car engine, I watched as Sasuke struggled with the child proof car lock in the back seat. Konan was sitting in my passenger seat, while Hinata sat next to Sasuke. The three of us couldn't help but chuckle at Sasuke's pout.

"Come on Sakuuuuuu," Sasuke said with a small frown as he scratched against the car handle. "I wanna get out."

"You need to learn some patience, Sasu-Chan," Konan commented from beside me. I chuckled before unlocking the door, and stepping outside. Looking behind me, I saw Temari and Tenten exiting from Temari's vehicle. Looking to the other cars littering around our drive way, I sighed before walking into my house; all the members' cars were here.

The fact that everyone was here wasn't unnerving to me, but I frowned once I arrived inside. The guys were waiting in the kitchen, and the looks on their faces worried me. I didn't say anything as our group followed behind me.

"Sound figured out we were spying on them," Pein's voice spoke easily as he looked to the group of girls. "That cannot be helped, however. What Sasori told me earlier was more than a little unsettling. Sakura, you were attacked?"

"It was more like a sad attempt at seduction," Konan commented with a small snort from behind. The look Pein sent her stopped her though, and I wondered what the fuss was about.

"Yeah," I said with a slight frown. "But it was Kabuto. It wasn't like it was someone who was really a threat… even though I noticed his fighting had significantly improved since the last time I had seen him."

"Improved?" Kisame questioned as he walked a little closer to me. My brother looked completely worried for my safety.

"Well do you remember two months ago when he and I fought?" I asked while I too tried to remember.

"Fought?" Hidan snorted from his spot at the table. "You kicked the little pansy's ass!"

"Well it looked like he had gotten better; he was able to dodge a well-aimed kick to his junk," Konan commented from beside me. "I mean, you all know how fast Sakura can kick; I'm surprised he even had the chance to move away."

"So either his skills have improved greatly, or he had been hiding his skills in the first place," I said with a frown. Even I didn't understand what was going on. The way I remembered Kabuto and my fight was something completely different; it was a serious beat down on my part: why would he either not defend himself back then, or how the hell did he gain so much strength so quickly?

"Other than that," Pein said as he looked to the group around him. "It seems like Sound knew we were watching them. Did anyone find anything interesting out before they left?"

"You know we did," Konan responded before throwing her journal at him. He looked at the group of us without even looking in the journal.

"I guess they're having a meeting tonight," I said while I tried to ignore the thought of Kabuto. "We weren't able to find out when, but Hinata and Tenten were able to get a location. It's in the Sound hideout."

"Interesting," Pein commented from beside Kisame. The two talked quietly while I looked over the rest of the Akatsuki. Everyone seemed to be more than a little nervous at this new development. I sighed before looking back to my girls.

"Ready to go upstairs?" I asked Konan. The blue haired girl nodded slightly, and I knew she was a little hurt by the way Pein spoke to her earlier. Ignoring the rest of the Akatsuki, I walked up the stairs, but I couldn't get Sound out of my head.

As I arrived at my door, I was a little surprised when I heard a noise come from the inside. Looking to Temari, who was standing right behind me, I raised an eyebrow. She nodded towards the door, and before I could stop her, she opened the door and launched herself inside.

Within two seconds, Temari had the assailant pinned to the ground. Looking at the assailant's long blonde hair, I fought a smile. "It's nice of you to join the party Ino."

"What the hell!" the blonde yelled from underneath Temari. Before Temari could move, Ino's knee shot upward, and she threw the larger girl off of her frame. Standing up with a grunt, Ino turned to look at the rest of us. "Thanks for the warm welcome guys."

"Oh Ino-Pig!" Sasuke squealed as he entered the room. Running over to the blonde, he tried to bring her into a death hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Sure Sasuke," Ino said as she patted his head lightly. Ignoring the raven haired man, she instead looked at me in question. "What's going on?"

"Deidara didn't explain anything to you?" I asked getting a little frustrated. At Ino's pointed look, I snorted before continuing. "Sound's planning something, and the boys think it's going to be bad."

"That was why all the guys looked worried when I first arrived," Ino said with a nod as she pried Sasuke from her body. Sasuke fell to the floor in a dramatic fashion; the rest of us decided to ignore him.

"Hell yes!" Hinata called as she moved towards my computer chair. Looking to me with a smirk, she continued, "and didn't you see the two new recruits? You do know one of them is your brother's new partner."

"Yeah," Ino said with a wave of her hand. "You guys know I've never been one for the red heads. Saku, on the other hand…"

"Don't even get me started," I growled as I glared forward; what was up with Naruto and Sasori touching me, anyway?

"Bahahhah," Konan chuckled while her eyes glinted. "And you didn't even see the position they were in earlier today. Sasori was on the bottom, and dear Saku was on top."

"I never knew you liked the top, Saku," Tenten spoke up as she made her way over to my bed. Beside her, Temari and Konan took a seat. That left Ino and I to stand, and Sasuke was still being dramatic on the floor.

"I'm just going to ignore those last couple of comments," I said while finding a comfortable position on the ground. "Now seriously guys, what do you think the guys are going to come up with?"

"Hmm," Hinata hmed from beside me. "You know some of them are going to try to get inside Sound's hideout."

"Well it would be stupid of them not to," Tenten commented with a sigh. "I just wish we could help them out more, ya know?"

"We'd be in the way if we got into Sound," I said, my voice a warning tone: I knew what the girls wanted to do. "What if one of us got caught? What would the boys do then?"

"Alright," Tenten gave in with a slight bow of her head. "Then what are we going to do?"

"We could go out for pizza!" Sasuke said as he stood from his spot on the ground. I couldn't help but grin slightly at him: of course the dork was hungry.

"Fine," I said with a smile. "Pizza actually does sound good to me, too. And this way, we'll be out of the guys' hair for a while."

"Alright," Temari said with a nod. "I could totally go for some pizza."

"We would just be in the way if we stayed here," Konan said as she stood from her spot on my bed. "And there's nothing we can do for the rest of the day anyway. I assume we'll continue the rest of our mission tomorrow?"

"You assume correctly," I said with a smirk as I turned towards the door. "We can't stop the surveillance until we find something crucial."

"So pizza?" Sasuke looked at the rest of us with hopeful eyes; I nodded before he let out a whoop! The rest of the girls and I watched as Sasuke sprinted out of my room. Shaking my head slightly, I waited for the rest of the girls before we left the room.

Walking down the stairs, I noticed Itachi had picked Sasuke up by the back of his sweatshirt before raising an eyebrow towards me.

"We're going to get pizza," I said with a slight smirk; it was always cute to see Itachi pick on Sasuke.

"All of you?" Itachi questioned with a nod towards his brother.

"We were going to, yes," Ino spoke from behind me as she slid down the staircase. "What's it to you, Tachi?"

"Leader-sama thinks it's not such a good idea for you girls to be out altogether," Itachi said while looking to six of us.

I sighed before giving Itachi a slight glare. "It would be stupid of us to be separated because there is always more strength in numbers."

"But you would also be easier to track and follow if there are more of you," Itachi came back with a witty statement. I sighed before giving in, slightly.

"What does Pein want us to do?" I asked while leaning against the stair railing. "We're not going to avoid the outside world forever."

"He just wants everyone to lay low for now," Itachi said while dropping Sasuke to the floor. Sasuke whined in protest.

"Does that include you guys as well?" Hinata questioned from the top of the stairs. She had somehow gotten one of Hidan's scythes again and was looking incredibly menacing. Itachi gave Hinata a weird look, before looking to me for an answer.

"She does what she wants," I said with a slight shrug. "But I would answer her question."

"No, and you know that," Itachi said with a sigh. "He just wants to keep you guys safe; we all do."

"So it's a negative on pizza then," I said while looking to the girls behind me. "A couple of us could go pick up the pizza and bring it back here for everyone else to eat."

"…Why don't you just order pizza Sakura?" Konan asked beside me. I sent glare her way.

"You know Tenten hates ordering pizza," I said before Tenten went on a rant. She decided to go on one anyway.

"It costs more money to order pizza, you damn whore! That's why," Tenten responded with a grunt. I looked to the brunette and nodded my head; I mean I didn't like to waste money either.

"So who's going to go get the pizza then?" Sasuke asked as he stood up from the ground. Beside him Itachi smirked before ruffling his hair.

"I'll go," I said with a sigh. "I know what everyone likes. Who wants to come with me?"

"Ohh! I'll go!" Sasuke said as his hand shot up in the air. I sighed before nodding. Looking to Itachi I raised an eyebrow.

"How many people do you want us to go with?" I asked. I wasn't happy about this, but I understood it. The brothers were just being protective, and I assumed one of the Akatsuki would have to accompany us to get pizza as well.

"I think the two of you will be enough from your group," Itachi said as he looked to Sasuke and me. I had assumed correctly then in guessing we would have an Akatsuki member would have to come with us. "And I will have Sasori go with you as well.

"Sasori!"

The red head appeared in the living room within a few short moments, and I almost blushed on seeing him. Shaking my head slightly, I mentally smacked myself; thoughts of what happened earlier today should not have been racing through my mind.

"Hm?" Sasori questioned as he looked to Itachi, and then looked to us.

"Sakura and Sasuke are going to pick up some pizza and I need you to accompany them," Itachi said easily as he looked at the red head. "Go with them and make sure everything goes fine."

Sasori nodded and then looked to me, a small smirk appearing on his face. Sighing, I grabbed my keys before heading outside. Heading to the red Camaro, I frowned when I notice Sasori walk to the driver's seat.

"I'm driving," he informed me quickly, and my eyebrow rose as he took the keys out of my hand and started the car.

Shaking my head, I walked to the passenger seat and watched Sasuke get in the back seat. The raven haired male seemed to be awe struck by the red head in the front. Kami Sasuke was easily distracted by good-looking things.

"I would have been happy to drive," I said once I was in the car. Looking to the red head, I noticed he looked at me expectantly. Not knowing what he wanted, I looked at him in confusion before he motioned to my seat belt.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered slightly as strapped myself in. Looking back to the red head he nodded his approval before backing out of the drive way.

"Car safety is nothing to joke about, Sakura," Sasori stated as he back out of the driveway. "You never know when you'll need your seat belt."

I just looked at him in awe; this was probably the most he had ever said to me, and he was talking about car safety. Shaking my head slightly I looked out the car window.

"Were you able to get anything from the surveillance you guys were doing earlier?" I asked as I looked back to the red head. "What are you plans for later today?"

Sasori remained silent as my eyes stayed on him. "Even if you are a member's sister, I am not at liberty to say what our plans are for this afternoon," Sasori said as his almond eyes cast me a warning glance. It seemed Sasori would not be a member I would be able to get information out of… it made me miss Deidara slightly.

"Fine," I said as I turned to talk to Sasuke. "What kind of pizza do you think we should get?"

"Everyone likes cheese," he said with a grin, and I knew he said that because it was his favorite flavor.

"But we also have people who like peperoni, sausage, and a whole hell of a lot of other kinds," I said with a sigh. "I think we should get a couple different kinds… Kisame will want a large pizza with anchovies anyways."

"But I like cheese, Sakura-Chan," Sasuke whined in the back of the car. I sighed and looked to the front of the car again. Raising an eyebrow, I noticed where we were. Sasori had taken us to the pizza place that was located almost on the line between Akatsuki and Sound's territory. Looking at him questioningly, I saw that he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Sasori, you know where we are right?" I asked as we parked outside the pizza shop.

"I do," Sasori said with a nod as he turned off the car. His almond eyes looked into mine as he continued talking. "Pein thought it would be a good idea to check and see if Sound is acting normally. Two of their members are usually here at this time… Itachi followed us in his car just in case."

Nodding slightly, I still didn't completely understand. If they knew there was a chance Sound would be here, shouldn't they have sent more members? Looking to Sasori, I asked him to explain it to me.

"It would look a little suspicious walking in here with four or five members, don't you think?" Sasori questioned me lightly while opening his car door. "This way it seems like we're not really a threat and we're really just here to get pizza."

"Well Sasuke and I were," I said in a light tone as I too opened my door. Without looking like it, I scanned the parking lot and noticed Itachi's car in the way back. Nodding slightly, I followed Sasori in, Sasuke only a foot behind me.

The pizza place was somewhere I never really liked to go. It was a little ratty, and ever since I had gotten into a fight with Kabuto here, Kisame had forbid me to go here.

I wondered silently if Kisame knew we were here getting pizza. Grinning, I knew he'd be a little pissed. Walking to the counter, I ordered five large cheese pizzas, one large pizza with anchovies, one large pizza with peperoni, and one large vegetarian delight pizza for Hidan. Lord knows that man would've thrown a hissy fit if he didn't get his veggie pizza that he liked so much.

Sitting down at the counter, I scanned the restaurant easily. There were no faces that I recognized here, which could either be a good or a bad thing. Sasuke stood from his spot next to me. "I need to go potty," he told us rather sweetly as he walked to the bathroom. I almost face palmed at the look Sasori gave him.

"Don't worry about Sasu-chan," I said with a grin. "He's a very special person."

"That he is," Sasori said with a nod of agreement. I chuckled at the red head's response and would have continued our conversation had the bell to the front of the store not rang.

Looking upwards, my eyes connected with those of Kabuto's. His brown eyes widened before shinning with something I couldn't place.

"Hello Sakura-Chan," Kabuto said as he walked quickly over to me. When he was about a foot away from me, Sasori took a step forward and stood in front of me. Kabuto frowned. "You again?"

"Hmm," was Sasori's response as he looked over the silver haired man. Ignoring the two males, I looked behind Kabuto and was surprised to see that he was alone. The members of Sound rarely traveled alone; I looked around warily but still couldn't see another Sound member. Something was wrong.

"You two aren't here alone are you?" Kabuto asked as he looked directly into my eyes; his brown eyes were cruel and unwavering. "I know Akatsuki has a very strict rule about no members dating another member's sister. You guys can't be here alone then…"

That was when I heard a loud bang come from the bathroom. Sasuke! It had been a couple minutes since he had left for the bathroom, and I had thought he was just taking his sweet ass time.

At hearing another sound coming from the bathroom Sasori was quick to act. Racing to the bathroom, he threw open the door and quickly raced inside.

I was about to follow him until a hand gripped my wrist and slammed me forwards. I felt slightly dizzy as my head collided with the wall of the restaurant. Turning, my dizzy eyes focused on the silver haired figure that had grabbed me.

"Bastard," I said as I tried to calm the swirling in my head. It was hard, but I was able to. When I finally did, however, I noticed the position the bastard had put me in.

His arms were on either side on body, holding my arms down, and his face was slowly getting closer to my own. He had also positioned himself to be in between my legs, obviously trying to avoid being kneed in his lower region.

Cringing in disgust as the male's lips came closer to my own; I did the only thing I thought I could in that moment. Bringing my head backward, I quickly slammed in forward into Kabuto's own.

The blow was unexpected, and made me smile as Kabuto let go of me and took a step backward to collect himself. Turning to me, his eyes intensified, and he gave me a smirk that made my skin crawl. "So you like it that way, huh, Sakura?"

Just as he was about to take a step closer, the front door rang, and Itachi stepped into the restaurant. I wanted to cheer, but my head hurt, and I was in no condition for cheering.

The raven haired teen glared at the silver haired one, and Kabuto's eyes widened. Calling out, Kimimaro came walking out of the bathroom. Blood was flowing down Kimimaro's lip and his cheek looked severely bruised.

"Let's leave," Kabuto said with a nod of his head. Looking back to me, he gave me another sickening smirk before leaving.

Even being dizzy, I made my way to the male's restroom rather quickly. Looking inside I sighed in relief. Sasuke and Sasori both looked okay. Nodding to the red head, I walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him into a big hug.

"You idiot," I said with a sigh. "Never go to the bathroom alone again."

"I won't," Sasuke said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around me. Letting him go, I backed up a couple steps so that Itachi could scan over his brother and make sure he was okay. As I turned to Sasori, he looked at me with concern.

"Sakura," he said quietly. "Are you okay?"

I raised an eyebrow at his question but noticed where he was looking. Bringing a hand up to my forehead, I winced. Bringing my hand back down I noticed there was a bit of blood.

"I'm fine," I said with a sigh. "Kabuto just threw me into the wall, and I head-butted him before he was able to kiss me; jerk."

Sasori looked like he was about to say something else, but before he could the person at the front counter yelled out that our order was ready. Sighing, the four of us left the bathroom and got our pizzas. We needed to head back to my house and tell the others what happened.


End file.
